Los sentimientos de un rey
by Frosch Dragneel
Summary: Hinata shōyō, un chico enérgico de tan solo 15 años, juega al voleyball en el Karasuno, todo iba "normal" hasta que... Justo un mes antes del campeonato... Algo ocurrió con su compañero de equipo, al que hasta hace poco no soportaba, Kageyama.


Disclaimer: Haikyuu! Pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

-¡Oe, Hinata, no voy a aceptar un no por respuesta!- Gritó Kageyama. La campana que marcaba el final de las clases había sonado ya. Hinata estaba sólo en el aula, o lo estaba, hasta que él entró por la puerta.

-¿Oh? ¿Un no a qué?- Preguntó Hinata bastante confuso por la intrusión repentina en la clase y encima, a gritos.

-Sal conmigo.- Dijo firmemente, acercándose a Hinata, para coger sus manos, aunque debería haber dicho eso antes...

-¿¡H-Hah, otra vez estás con eso!?- Preguntó casi a gritos, estaba perplejo, la semana pasada, al acabar el entrenamiento hizo lo mismo, y hace escasos diez días, exactamente lo mismo pero antes de empezar las clases, en la entrada al recinto.

-¿Es un no?- Le preguntó, soltando sus manos, y dejándolas caer al aire, trasladando ahora sus propias manos a la barbilla de Hinata, levantándola, para luego acercar lentamente sus caras.

-¡Y-Ya te dije que no iba a salir contigo la última vez, d-déjame en paz, estás actuando raro!- Le gritó Hinata una vez más, asestándole un manotazo en su mejilla derecha, antes de coger rápidamente su mochila y salir corriendo por la puerta. -¿Q-Qué mosca le ha picado? Está muy raro... Mucho más de lo normal... ¡Aaaaagh, y encima el corazón me está latiendo a mil por hora de los nervios, maldito idiota!- Gritó, gritó sin cesar de correr, porque sabía muy bien qué era lo que Kageyama quería con él, aún así, por los pasillos sólo se oyeron sus pasos, no le perseguía, y aquello era muy extraño, pero aquel no era el momento para pensarlo, sólo, correr. Aunque... Quizá debería haber mirado por donde pisaba, Hinata cayó por las penúltimas escaleras que había antes de llegar a la puerta.

Su visión estaba nublada, ver con claridad sus manos era algo casi imposible para él. Su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, en mitad del mini-pasillo que había entre las escaleras continuas, y, al igual que la claridad de su visión, su consciencia se iba disipando. -K-Kagey...- Murmuró antes de desmayarse completamente, Kageyama no estaba ahí, sin embargo, él era en lo único que había pensado antes de perder la consciencia...

.

.

.

-¿E-Eh...? ¿D-Don...? ¿¡DÓNDE EST...!? Auch, mi cabeza...- Preguntó Hinata, completamente descolocado por el lugar en el que estaba, sólo veía una ventana por la cual se veía un claro cielo azul, y, por la posición del sol, eran alrededor de las 12 de la mañana, habían cortinas, gente tosiendo y señoras vestidas de batas color verdiblanco. -O-Oiga señora, ¿Dónde estoy?- Le preguntó Hinata a la persona más cercana que pasó al lado suya.

-Ah, por fin despiertas chico, has estado inconsciente desde ayer por la tarde, te trajo hasta aquí alguien de tu edad, tenía el pelo negro, era más mayor que tú y... Dijo que era tu novio, sin duda tiene suerte, eres realmente adorable. Y, ah, sí, estás en un hospital, aunque... Eso era fácil de deducir.- Le explicó la enfermera a Hinata, el cual iba entendiendo todo poco a poco, todo menos... Un dato, uno que no acababa de entender.

-Oh, ah, ese es Kageyama, pero... No recuerdo desde cuando somos novios, aunque si me desmayé ayer... ¿¡Somos novios desde ayer y no me acuerdo por haberme desmayado!? Ough... Kageyama me va a matar...- Se recriminó después de haber "encajado las piezas" de lo ocurrido en su cabeza, aunque, todavía le costaba asimilar que había aceptado a salir con él, las últimas horas del día anterior eran meros espejismos en su cabeza, le dolía la misma de solo recordarlos, pero los días anteriores sí, y recordaba haberle rechazado las veces anteriores. -S-Señora, quiero que me den el alta, ¡Y-Ya estoy bien!- Le pidió lleno ya de energía.

-Está bien, pero... Será mejor que no te quites esa venda que llevas en la cabeza hasta dentro de unos días, ¿De acuerdo?- Le pidió la enfermera a Hinata, señalándole la cabeza, haciendo así que Hinata se tocará la cabeza, para comprobar cómo, exactamente, tenía una venda en su cabeza.

-Haaaaaai!~- Contestó Hinata, levantándose de la camilla, sus zapatillas estaban debajo, su mochila en una silla cercana, así que no tardó en ponérselas y salir por la puerta.

Fue corriendo por las calles de la ciudad a gran velocidad, esquivando coches, motos, y cualquier persona que se cruzase por su camino, ya veía el Karasuno desde la calle en la que iba, no había comido siquiera, no había llamado para decir que estaba bien, pero debía preguntarle a Kageyama, y también, debía agradecerle el que le hubiera llevado al hospital. -¡Kaaaageyaaaamaaaaaa!- Gritó entusiasmado cuando le vio, acercándose a él sin dudarlo, y, cuando estuvo justamente delante suya, sonrió ampliamente. -¡Kageyama muchas gracias por llevarme a...!- Justo cuando Hinata le estaba agradeciendo a Kageyama por aquello, algo hizo que sus palabras fueran cortadas, de la forma más inesperada posible para él.

Kageyama Tobio, el que recientemente se había convertido en su 'novio', juntó los labios de ambos en un profundo beso, sujetando con firmeza la mandíbula del menor, separándose poco después, con una mirada casi de tristeza durante unos segundos, cambiándola drásticamente a una victoriosa. -¿Qué pasa Hinata, no vas a darle un bes o?- Preguntó, soltando la mandíbula de Hinata, provocando que cayera al suelo, impactado, completamente sorprendido, sus pupilas se dilataron en gran medida, estaban temblorosas. Se pasó la mano por la boca, limpiando restos de saliva de ambos, no sabía que hacer, que sentir, nada en absoluto, si lo que la enfermera dijo era cierto... Kageyama y él eran novios, no era nada raro, pero aún así le había robado un beso, su primer beso.

Las miradas de todos los presentes se centraron en ellos, estaba a punto de entrar en un estado de pánico, Hinata cogió con fuerza su mochila, retrocedió algunos metros de Kageyama, y echó a correr, ahora mismo en su cabeza todo estaba muy confuso, sólo quería, correr.


End file.
